The present disclosure relates to an image displaying apparatus, and more particularly, to a method for outputting a signal, which is received by an image displaying apparatus, through an external output terminal.
In general, an image displaying apparatus processes video signals from a signal source to display images to users.
To this end, the image displaying apparatus includes a video signal processor unit for processing an input video signal, a scaler unit for converting the video signal received from the video signal processor unit into a displayable format, a display unit for displaying the converted video signal, and a control unit for controlling the above units.
Also, a related art image displaying apparatus has an external output terminal for outputting a received video signal to another monitor or image displaying apparatus.
A tuner of the image displaying apparatus divides cable or antenna signals by digital and analog channels prior to output. In the case of the digital channel, an IF signal is outputted and inputted to a main IC. In the case of the analog channel, a CVBS (Composite Video Baseband Signal) is outputted and inputted to a video signal processor.
In addition, as external input signals, CVBS-type AV terminal and high-resolution analog signals PC RGB and component or digital HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) signals are inputted through an external input terminal to the image displaying apparatus.
The inputted signals are image-processed, are scaled by a scaler, are converted into digital signals of LVDS (Low Voltage Differential Signaling) format, and are displayed by an LCD or PDP module.
Herein, the resolution of the outputted LVDS signal is equal to the resolution of the LCD or PDP module. In general, the resolution is 1366×768p in the case of an HD module and the resolution is 1920×1080p in the case of a full-HD module.
Meanwhile, the related art image displaying apparatus uses an external output terminal to output a displayed image to another image displaying apparatus such as a second image displaying apparatus or a third image displaying apparatus. Herein, an RCA jack or an SCART jack is used for the external output terminal.
This means that the types of signals, which can be outputted from the image displaying apparatus to an external device, are limited. That is, only signals inputted through some of the input terminals of the image displaying apparatus can be outputted to an external image displaying apparatus (e.g., a monitor).
That is, among the input terminals of the image displaying apparatus, only a CVBS input analog RF signal and an AV terminal signal are outputted as CVBS-type signals through the external output terminal, and signals inputted through RF DTV, PC RGB, COMPONENT and HDMI terminals are not outputted to an external device, causing much restriction of use.
In the result, a separate divider or an additional signal cable must be prepared and connected in order to output the signals inputted through the RF DTV, PC RGB, COMPONENT and HDMI terminals to another image displaying apparatus.
Due to the above limitation, the user of an image displaying apparatus and an external monitor suffers much inconvenience related to the signal input/output.